


Don't Leave Me

by Hope_Remains



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Remains/pseuds/Hope_Remains
Summary: Alternate/Extended scene for 5x12. Abby finds Kane on the brink of death after being attacked and desperately tries to save him.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all my works will be written in a hybrid style based on screenplay format with some alterations.

[You can read this story with proper formatting on my Tumblr ](http://fire-of-the-sun.tumblr.com/post/181532077625)

 

**INT. CHURCH – MEDICAL ROOM – NIGHT**

A LOUD CRASH breaks the stillness of the night as Abby enters the Church. The sounds of a struggle and a familiar, guttural and all too human GROWL. She feels the blood drain from her body with sickening realization. Her legs carry her toward the commotion, GRABBING the collar remote that had once been a lifeline on a nearby table as she -

\- WHIPS around the corner to behold the sight of a nightmare she hadn’t yet conjured up: Vinson stands over Kane, bloody maw buried in his neck. A predator devouring its prey.

By adrenaline alone, Abby SNAPS on the transmitter and watches with brutal satisfaction as Vinson JERKS AWAY, clutching at the collar around his neck as a high voltage courses through his body. It’s not enough just to see him struggle though. Abby turns the dial to the highest setting seconds before he’s on the ground, WRITHING, SCREAMING, as she steals his life from him.

In any other circumstance the sight would have horrified her, even more so coming from her own hand. As a doctor, she had sworn an oath to do no harm, but this was the man she loved and nothing was going to stand in her way.

Vinson’s body finally STILLS, smoke SPEWING from his burning carcass. Abby doesn’t give him a second glance before she THROWS the transmitter to the ground and RACES across the room.

Kane lays utterly still on the metal table, head craned away from her. A DEEP, BLOODY HOLE where the side of his neck used to be. She struggles for breath, fighting a wave of nausea at the sight. Is she too late?

Abby gently PULLS the side of his face towards her to find his weak, unfocused eyes meet hers. A small GROAN escapes his lips. _He’s still alive._

 

**ABBY**

Marcus! Oh my God!

 

It takes him a moment to register who she is.

 

**KANE**

(whispering)

Abby…?

 

**ABBY**

Shhh, don’t try to talk.

 

Instinct kicks in and she immediately GRABS the nearest rag and PRESSES into the gouge in his neck. She puts a hand on his sternum and pulls back red. Blood. Too much blood…

Heart racing, she cautiously LIFTS his saturated shirt to find a collection of STAB WOUNDS desecrating his lower abdomen and her own stomach goes cold at the sight. Her mind racing between the anxious lover and attentive doctor, she can barely hear him whisper:

 

**KANE**

I forgive you…

 

Abby STILLS, her heart threatening to stop all-together. Somehow, she immediately knows what he’s referring to and CLOSES her eyes as the vivid memories of the Bunker rush back and slam into her chest all over again. But there’s something else now besides just sting of guilt this time. Something his words offer that somehow lessens the burden…

 

**ABBY**

(quietly)

You knew?

 

**KANE**

You didn’t kill those people…

 

Even now she can feel the concern emanating from him - the compassion to ease her mind at any cost and a sad smile struggles to break through her features despite herself. _He knew. He knew and he loved me anyway…_

With the last of his strength, he struggles to LIFT A HAND to her face. Abby can feel it shaking against her cheek as she HOLDS it in place, savoring his touch with all her being as he whispers the one thing that made his life worthy:

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

Abby… I love you…

 

Words that once seeped blinding warmth and strength into her now turn her utterly cold. She bows her head, SQUEEZING her eyes shut as the wave of tears race out of her now. She can feel the strength draining from her body and it takes all she has just to keep standing upright. _He thinks this is the end…_

Hot tears refracting her vision, she watches his eyes ROLL BACK and close, his hand FALLING out of her grasp as he succumbs to unconsciousness.

 

**ABBY**

No, no, no…

 

She immediately FINGERS for the pulse in his wrist, registering a tenuous sign of life. He’s still hanging on. For now.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

(crying)

Marcus, please, don’t leave me. I need you -

 

A BROKEN SOB steals her voice as the bitter, all too familiar ache of loss resurfaces inside her and she has to CLAP a hand to her mouth to keep it from consuming her. _This can’t be happening. I can’t do this again…_

 Fear and desperation unlike she’s ever felt before rage within her and all she can do is scream.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

(shouting)

Can anybody hear me? I need help! Please, someone!

 

Silence. She was alone.

The fragmented images of a life without him flood her. It’s a vision she’s tried to hold back many times before, but now it seeps into her unbidden, bringing fresh tears to her eyes. She can see nothing beyond that overwhelming grief and contemplating that fathomless void once more, it’s as if her own life is flashing before her eyes…

 When Jake had died and Clarke was gone, she had tasted true loneliness. Living an empty life in an empty home only for the memories of when that life was whole as she desperately tried to cling to what little she had left.

Then, as if by some miracle, Kane had found her - truly found her - the innermost version of herself that others could not see and with his gentle words and a caring touch he had put her back together again piece by piece. He’d chase away the darkness in her mind just as he’d join her in its shade. Filled the empty spaces that gaped within her just as his own bled. Gave her joy and peace and all the things she never believed she’d have again.

He was her second chance…

She feels something surge within her. Something just as familiar as the agony but more buried, distant: hope.

Though it be as fragile as the heartbeats that still tethered him to this world, she was not going to let it go. Every second she wasted he was slipping further away from her. Though life had threatened to steal them from each other countless times before, somehow, they always made it out the other side together.

 She SUCKS IN a deep breath, dashing away her tears. Failure was not an option. She LEANS IN close to him, taking his face in her hands. He was her light and she was not ready to live in the darkness without him…

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

I love you, Marcus. Do you hear me? I love you and I’m going to save you.  

 

She SPRINTS to the other side of the room to GRAB her medical bag. Her mind preoccupied with the surgery she was about to perform, she doesn’t flinch when her action sends items on the table scattering to the floor.  

 She DOUSES her hands in alcohol before beginning to fasten a strip of white cloth around his neck, as quickly and as gently as she can without causing more damage before she begins to work on his other wounds.

 We PAN AWAY behind a wall as Abby resolutely continues her tireless work into the night. Emboldened by the vision of what their life could still yet be…

 

 

 

**END OF SCENE**

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not ashamed to admit that I got very emotional many times writing this scene. Trying to capture Abby's utter despair (one she's had to endure before) was taxing to say the least. I wanted this scene to be drawn out and focus only on them and their relationship, as I personally wasn't fond of the scene's more dramatic, 'shock value' tone and being used as a transition into Octavia.


End file.
